Final Fantasy VII Randomness
by khela
Summary: Okay....Tseng and Reno are on a Journey in search of the Wizard of Ooz.


**I know it's random...Don't Blame me! I did the typing and my friend did the babbling...**

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 nor it's characters...i wish i did...

* * *

**Journey in search of the Wizard of Ooz**

Tifa and cloud got married, and everyone was there, including Rufus Shinra and his Turks, except Rude (I don't remember why Rude isn't in the wedding.) Then before Tifa could kiss Cloud………….

BOOM! (Oh, know I remember; he was plotting to ruin the wedding!)

Tseng just got randomly fired, after. He became a stripper, (I have no Idea, why he took that job.) And one night, after work, when he was walking home, he met Reno. Reno, asked Tseng if he wanted, to go to wonderfulland with him, to find the wizard of Ooz. Tseng noticed Reno's hair turn blue, he asked about it, and what Reno just said. _"Yuffie did something to my hair, yo. And it just turned BLUE, I demanded, to put it back, and she said, she couldn't and only the wizard of Ooz can change it back." _Tseng nodded and followed, Reno until they arrived, at the _Emerald bricked road. _

The two walked until they met a girl named, Dorelena, she looked exactly, like Elena, but her hair was longer. With her, was a Red XIII (I don't know, I guess he got bored so he went with her.)

To Reno's surprise, Dorelena was also in search of the wizard of Ooz, and so they all went together. They walked… and walked… and walked… and skipped…and skipped… and walked…

All of a sudden, a chocobo with three eyes, blocked there way. Dorelena asked if they can pass, but the chocobo just went crazy and pecked Dorelena's head. She ran, and the three-eyed chocobo, chased her.

Reno, Tseng and Red XIII continued there journey, but as soon as they took they're first step they arrived, at Ooz city, where the wizard of Ooz lived. They entered the city, and saw Goo people, working, talking, playing, and what ever normal people do, except they didn't have bathrooms, because they didn't take a bath.

Red XIII looked up in the sky and saw, winged orangutans. They took the three, to a big castle made out of rice pudding. When they were in the castle, they saw a female Cait Sith, and a green skinned woman.

"I' am the 'sort of' wicked witch of the north-west!!!" The old hag said.

"Sort of?" Tseng asked, the female Cait Sith nodded. The witch brought out a tray of cookies.

"Cookies, anyone?" She asked, the three shook there heads, and the witch was furious. She threw the tray a side, and walked towards them, but she slipped on a banana peeling (The female Cait Sith just randomly threw it on the ground.) causing the hag to land on a bucket of water.

They watched as the witch slowly, dissolved into a puddle, and grew into a giant beanstalk. The female Cait Sith, decided to come with them since she didn't have a master anymore. They climbed the beanstalk, and up they went, high into the sky, until they saw another castle again, but bigger, and wasn't made of rice pudding.

The four approached the castle, and saw a girl, run out of the castle, as the big clock floating above the castle, dinged, for it was 3:00 pm. The girl hurried, and her headband fell off, she didn't stop and kept on going, until she was gone.

Reno picked the headband, and decided to keep it. They kept on going, walking on the soft white clouds. And they started bouncing up and down, the harder they bounced, the higher they went. Tseng bounced too hard, making a hole on the clouds, and they all fell.

CRASH! (Ouch! that's gotta hurt.)

They crashed into The wizard of Ooz's Office, and saw small man walk up to them, and help them up. Reno asked if he was the Wizard of Ooz, and the man said he wasn't, he was Rumpelstiltskin, The wizard of Ooz's assistant. Then a Goo person, with long brown hai- I mean beard came in, and said he was the wizard of Ooz. Reno asked if he could make his hair red again, the wizard said yes, took a bucket of water and threw the water out on Reno. The _Blue hair dye_ came off, (I guess he didn't try washing it off) Reno felt stupid, and thanked the Wizard of Ooz. Tseng asked how they can go home, The wizard said, just pull the red head's ponytail a thousand times...

Five minutes later...

Reno gritted his teeth, as Tseng pulled his ponytail for the 999th time. And pulled at once again, and they all got catapulted back to midgar...

* * *

**...do anything you want...**


End file.
